Beauty and the fox
by DXSfan
Summary: Inspired by Disney's Beauty and the beast. Naruto is cursed with a beastly form by Tsunade and Sasuke is the beautiful boy in his village. What happens when these two meet?  Will they find love?  Who's pursueing Sasuke? NARUsasu. Beast!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Fox

Summary: Inspired by the Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. Naruto, a rich restuarant owner, got cursed with a beastly form by sorceress named Tsunade. Naruto will have to find true love or he will remain a beast forever. But then our raven-haired beauty comes along. What will happen? This is a modernized version od Beauty and the beast.

warning: Naruto might be OOC in this chapter but this is for the sake of this story.

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

OoOoOo

Once upon a mansion lived a man to be in his late twenties with spikey blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown business suit with a white shirt and an orange necktie. He has on polished dress shoes that clink each time his foot touches the floor. That man is Naruto Uzumaki, who is son of a wealthy family. His father is a CEO of a architectural design company and his mother is a fashion designer. Throughout his life, he was spoiled rotten. He went to private schools, got a excellent education, and graduated with a degree in culinary arts from a private university known as University of Konoha. Later on, he became the owner of a very famous restuarant known as "Kyuubi's Ramen", where they sell ramen, dumplings, and terriyaki.

Naruto may seem like a nice gentleman when people first meet him, but on the inside he is a selfish man who wants nothing more than to fulfil his desires. He started dating girls by taking them out on dates and then breaking their hearts the next day. He did this from time to time until he got bored and started dating boys instead. People around him are starting to get furious with him for taking and breaking the hearts of their sons, daughters, girlfriends, boyfriends, etc.

Naruto had it all until one night turned his world upside down.

OoOoOo

On a stormy rainy night, everyone in the mansion are nice and warm. The servants are doing their jobs such as cleaning, working in the kitchen, and tending the gardens in the greenhouse. Naruto was reading a book by the fireplace until he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock to see it's two minutes after midnight.

He placed down his book and grumbled," Who would be here at this time in the morning?"

He grabbed his robe and slipped on his slippers as he made his way towards the front door. He opened the door to reveal a cloaked figure standing on his doorstep, holding a cane. Naruto curled his lip in disgust when he saw a hideous, ugly face underneath that hood.

He questioned," What is the reason for you to be on my property?"

The cloaked figure glanced up at him and responded," I'm just an old lady who got lost in the storm, and this mansion is the only place I could stay until the storm is over. Would you please let me stay? I promise I will be gone by morning."

Naruto, irritated by the hideous sight, smacked the old lady down to the ground. He yelled," Get off my property, you old hag! I don't want to see you and your hideous face ever again! Got it?"

The old lady slowly pulled herself off the wet ground, feeling indignant for the harsh treatment the blond displayed. She glanced at him with glowing blue eyes from underneath her hood and stomped her cane down, creating a flash of blinding light. Naruto shielded his eyes with his arms as he were blinded by the light. When he lowered his arms, he gasped at what he saw a beautiful woman with blond hair and large breasts covered by a green robe.

The blond woman said, "Just as I expected. You are just as selfish as everyone thought. You rejected me for being ugly and won't provide me shelter."

Naruto got down on his knees and begged," Forgive me, Milady, I didn't mean all those things I said. I'll let you in my mansion. You can stay here for as long as you want. I beg of you!"

"It's too late, Brat! If it's beauty you're concerned about, then you shall be punished."

With that, the blond woman lifted her hand while it glowed a green color. Naruto felt his body growing in all directions, and he is screamming as his body went through transformation. He could feel his bone structure expand, causing his clothes to rip, leaving him only with pants and a shirt. His jaw turned into a snout, teeth becoming sharp, and his fangernails became claws. His hair covered his entire body and his body grew out a tail as well as pointy ears.

Naruto looked down at his hands and became horrified at the sight of claws. He glanced up at the blond woman who punished him, and he asked her," Who are you? What did you just do to me?"

He almsot jumped when he realized that his voice has gone deeper with a beastly voice mixed in with his.

"My name is Tsunade, and I just cursed you by turning you into a beast. Let this be a lesson, Brat." Tsunade picked up her cane and with her magic, transformed it into a rose. She walked over to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him, holding the rose infront of him.

She told him," You have until your thirtieth birthday to find your true love, but that person will have to love you for who you really are. If you can't find true love by the time your thirtieth birthday passes, you will remain a beast forever. Here's a rose that will keep track of how much time you have left, and you have two years left."

Naruto took the rose from the woman's hands and continued to stare down at his hands.

He thought,' Two years? How am I going to find true in love in two freaking years... like THIS?'

Three servants came rushing down to see what's happening, and they gasped when they saw their master in beastly form. The pink-haired maid, who is named Sakura, questioned," What happened? Naruto-sama... master...?"

She was about to touch his shoulder when Naruto smacked her hand away and ran back in the mansion. Sakura looked towards the other maid and the butler to see that they were just as shocked as she was. The other maid, Hinata, had a look of horror on her face, expressing her fear through those lavender pupil-less eyes. The butler, Sai, had a look of fear in his onyx eyes, hoping that it's only a dream. All three servants turned their attention to Tsunade when she said," As for you, servants, you are cursed as well but there is no transformation involved."

"What will happen to us then?" Sai asked, fear dripping from his voice.

Tsunade replied," You are to remain here until the curse is broken, and you can't leave EVER. Only the master will leave if he has the guts to show his hideous face on public property. For now, this mansion is cursed!"

Thunder rumbled followed by a flash of lightning. Tsunade raised her glowing green hands and the mansion went from a nice, classy one to a dark, gloomy one. Tsunade lowered her hands and picked up a rock from the ground nearby the gardens. With the use of her magic, she turned it into a mirror and handed it to one of the servants.

Sh said," If your master wants to see what's going on outside of his mansion, he could use this mirror. All he has to do is say 'show me...' something. That is all."

She stepped away from the three servants and disappeared like dust in the wind.

In Naruto's room, he was trashing and ripping at anything he sees. He dug his claws into a portrait of himself, not wanting to reminded of his handsome face. He paced around the room, growling in distress at the thought of finding true love within two years.

He thought,' Who would ever love a beast? Me? An ugly beast? What am I going to do? I can't show up on public like this! Everyone will shun me and possibly kill me. Someone... please come for me.'

Hinata, Sakura and Sai watched that scene through the crack of the door. They never seen their master behave like this before, and it's really starting to scare them.

Hinata said," I'd never seen Naruto-sama so upset. This is... so unlike him."

Sakura nodded. "Agreed."

She took a glance down at the mirror Tsunade handed her and slid it down under the door.

Sai warned her," I don't think we should hand Naruto-sama anything fragile. It's already bad enough he's upset about his appearance."

"Shh." Sakura shushed and continued sliding the mirror under the door. The three servants jumped in fear when Naruto slammed open the door, showing his fangs.

He growled. "What's going on over here, you three? Tell me!"

Sakura gulped and held up her shaking hand holding the mirror. She stammered," Here... N-naruto-sama... Tsunade said that if...y-you want to look at what's happening outside the mansion... you could look through the mirror..."

Naruto snatched the mirror from her hands, causing her to fall back in fear. Sai embraced the pinkette in his arms and instructed his master," All you had to do is say "Show me..." and just say what you want to see."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

With that, he slammed the door shut. Sai pulled Sakura into a tight hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

He thought,' I hope someone comes here soon.'

OoOoOo

This is just a prologue to get you interested. next... Enters... Sasuke... 


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the fox

Chapter Two

OoOoOo

A couple years later...

A raven-haired boy tugged on his white shoes as he made his way out the door of his apartment. He pulled his black jacket over his white T-shirt and made sure he had his wallet in his jean pocket. The boy has black hair that is spiked up in the back with bangs framing his face, onxy eyes that resembles the night sky and flawless, fair skin. That boy is Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke grabbed his messenger bag and flung it over his shoulder and glanced over his shoulder, calling," I'm going to work, Kakashi. I'll be back around five, and whatever you do, please be careful with your inventions."

"Have a good day at work, Sasuke. Don't worry, I'll be careful." Kakashi called back from his bedroom. "Oh by the way, be safe and watch out for you-know-who."

Sasuke scowled at the last part, thinking,' I know... you don't have to remind me.'

Sasuke walked outside of his apartment, only to be greeted by the warm sunlight that is adding a blue tint to his black hair. He locked the door and made his way down the steps. From there, he started walking down the sidewalk on his way to work. Sasuke has a full-time job as a waiter at a famous restaurant known as "Kyuubi's Ramen", and he is currently trying to get as much money as he can to pay for college.

Sasuke did come from a rich family until one incident changed his life. His parents were killed in a car accident and his brother disappeared when he was seven. Ever since that incident, Sasuke was sent to orphanage and later adopted by Kakashi Hatake, who is an inventor. Kakashi worked hard to make sure Sasuke gets an education as well as a 'normal' life, but things could start off weird depending on how much trouble he's in when it comes to inventing. When Sasuke was twelve, Kakashi almost set the kitchen on fire when he was testing out his new coffee-maker invention, only for it to have a malfunction. Since then, Sasuke decided to become cautious of his guardian's inventions so that there would be no repeat.

As Sasuke was making his way to work, he couldn't help but notice that people are whispering such comment about him. He could hear people whispering:

"That boy is strange."

"Sasuke is so quiet."

"He's so handsome, it's no wonder that he got all the girls' attention."

"All he does is read, yet he could still make friends."

Sasuke would usually give the whisperers his famous Uchiha glare, but he decided to ignore them instead. By the time he arrived at Kyuubi's ramen, he walked around the back and went through the back door. There, he was met by a pair of arm with a familiar voice greeting," Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

"Morning, Karin." Sasuke greeted back dully.

Karin said," Quickly go change, I just heard that the restaurant is going to be busy."

Sasuke went to the backroom behind the kitchen where he changed into his unifrom. His uniform consisted of black clacks, a orange vest, and a white dress shirt with sleeves that go down to his elbows. He shoved his things in his locker and locked it with his key. He grabbed his apron from a rack and tied around his waist. He made sure he had his notepad and a pen with him before entering the kitchen. In the kitchen, a middle-aged chef glanced at him from the counter and greeted," Good morning, Sasuke. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Teuchi. I'm doing fine." Sauke replied plainly, clocking in with his time card.

"It's good to see that you're here. The place is going to be packed, and we're going to need more helpers."

"Tell me about it." Sasuke mumbled, making his way out of the kitchen to the dining room where he'll be providing service to customers. That's when he started doing his daily routine on his full-time job; taking orders, bring in the food, and giving the bill. Today feels like a rush hour for Sasuke. He took orders from many people, and he had to rush to the kitchen back and forth to bring in the food. Every order he takes, he writes it down on his notepad and tapes the order on the window for the cooks to see. He had to carry food on trays which he had to carry over his shoulder and set down on a foldable table. Some people order so much that he had to carry all the food by cart. He is already starting to sweat from that, and his face already looks flushed.

He thought,' When will this ever end?'

OoOoOo

A man with long brown hair held a long bow and held the arrow between his fingers. He sucked in a deep breath as he pulled the arrow back and let it fly, creating a whistling sound. The arrow landed in the target along with all the others. He lowered his bow to examine the results, and smiled at how many bullseye he got. He got all the arrows in the bullseye every time he shoots an arrow, and he is improving greatly.

On the sidelines, his butler was clapping and cheering. The brunnette went to the target to take out his arrows and packed them away in his bag along with his bow. He walked up to his butler and handed him his bag, commanding," Let's go, Lee, we have other things to attend to."

"Yes Sir." A man with a bowl-shaped haircut called Lee followed, carrying his archery bag.

"You can call me Neji."

"Yes Sir."

They walked out of the archery center and headed straight for their usual hangout and that is "Kyuubi's Ramen." Neji entered the restaurant followed by Lee and asked for a table for two, and a waitress guided them over to a table outside. The waitress handed them their menus before she left.

Lee placed down the archery bag carefully, and he complimented his master," Neji-sama, you did great at archery today. You didn't miss the bullseye today like usual. I bet you would make a great hunter if you choose to. After all, you are the most talented archer."

"I know. I would make a great hunter but I don't think I'm up for it", Neji replied, leaning back in his chair. "Besides, I have other things to worry about."

Neji has long brown hair that is put in a low ponytail, lavender pupil-less eyes, and fair skin. He has on a pair of brown slacks, a green dress shirt, a brown jacket, and brown polished shoes. Lee, on the other hand, has on a black suit with a 'H' on the right breast. Neji is not only known for his talent at archery but he is an heir of the Hyuga family. He may have caught the attention of girls and some boys everywhere, but he has eyes for a certain someone.

Lee stated, "I bet no beast could ever stand a chance against you, not to a mention a boy for that matter."

"That's true, Lee and I have my sights set on that one." Neji agreed as he pointed his finger at Sasuke, who writing down an order for a group of girls on his notepad. Neji liked how Sasuke showed such a small smile whenever he serves his customers, and he wanted to see Sasuke smile for him as well.

Lee's eyes widened. "Kakashi's adopted son?"

"Yes, he's the one for me. The most prettiest boy I'm going to marry", Neji replied, watching Sasuke make his way back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but-" Lee tried to point out that Sasuke's not interested but Neji interrupted him.

"That makes him the best." Neji interrupted. "Don't I deserve the best?"

"Yes, but-"

Neji continued, "From the moment when I first met him, I told him that he's gorgeous and he said nothing in return. But then after a few months, I fell head over heels for him. He may be from middle-class but this won't stop me from winning his heart. All I have to do is woo and ask him to marry me before someone else does." He watched as Sasuke made his way back to the kitchen. "Looks like he will taking our orders soon."

When Sasuke arrived at their table, he couldn't help but get annoyed at seeing his stalker on a daily basis. He clenched his hand around his notepad in a tight grip, making it bend a little. His eyebrow twitched and a vein is pulsing in his head. Everyday, he sees Neji sitting around at the restaurant either complimenting him, winking at him, or asking how his day had been. Usually, Sasuke didn't mind the latter.

He came up to his stalker's table and asked," What would you like to order for today?"

Neji replied," I would like a chicken teriyaki with a small side salad please."

Okay." Sasuke wrote down the order on his notepad and turned his attention to Lee. "What would you like, Sir?"

"I'll have what he's having", Lee responded politely.

Sasuke wrote that down and collected their menus before saying," So that's two chicken teriyakis with small side salads. I'll be right back."

With the raven out of the earshot, Neji and Lee decided to have a short discussion. Neji said," I just came up with a plan to get Sasuke to marry me, and I think it's fool proof."

"What are you going to do?" Lee asked with curiousity.

Neji placed a finger over his lips. "I'm not going to tell you right now since it's suppose to be a surprise. But I'll whisper to it to you so you will know what's coming up."

Lee nodded and listened to what Neji is whispering in his ear, and he put on an amused expression at his master's plan. When Neji finished whispering his plan, Lee told him," I could definitely see how he react."

"See? I told you it's fool proof. I could finally see what fate has in store for me." Neji responded, folding his hands and placing his chin on them.

"Here's your usual meal." Sasuke called when he came back from the kitchen with two plates. He unfolded his table and set the tray down it, and he gently placed the dishes down on the table.

Neji glanced over at Sasuke with a look of kindness in his eyes, and he asked," How has your day been, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven folded up his table and picked it up before replying," It's been busy with having to rush back and forth to the kitchen. It wasn't too bad until you came along."

Neji chuckled. "My, I never you have such a good sense of humor."

"I'm not joking."

"Wow, you sound as though life has been harsh with you lately."

"That's because I'm twenty and I'm not in college yet." Sasuke sighed as he walked away from the table. "I'll be back with your bill."

With Sasuke once again out of the earshot, he whispered," I have one question to ask. When you are going to propose to Sasuke, what if he says no?"

Neji thought about this for a moment before whispering back," Don't worry Lee, I'll think of a way to convince Sasuke otherwise", with a smirk.

OoOoOo

By the time Sasuke's shift is over, he was already dressed in usual outfit before he clocked in. Now that he's clocked out, he was ready to head on home. Before he would leave the building, Karin went up to him and told him," Sasuke-kun, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" A confused Sasuke asked as he was being dragged by his red-headed coworker. At the front, Sasuke scowled at his stalker wearing a black tuxedo and holding a bouquet of red roses. He groaned and did a face palm on his forehead.

He thought,' Why can't he just give up on me already?'

He hesitantly walked out the front door, dully greeting," Neji... what a surprise..."

"Sasuke... darling... come with me and we shall talk." Neji responded, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist, making the raven uncomfortable.

Sauke pushed his arm away and gave the Hyuga his famous Uchiha glare. He crossed his arms over his chest and he demanded," What do you want Neji? Did you forget anything while you were here?"

Neji smirked down at the short raven in front of him and made a step towards the Uchiha, saying," Today is your lucky day, Sasuke. The day when your dreams finally come true."

"What do you know about my dreams?" Sasuke asked with disinterest, taking a couple steps back as his stalker advances towards him.

"Imagine this! Us living in my mansion, sitting by the warm fire, reading a book together, and the kids playing with the dogs." Neji stated. "I think you should pop out a few."

"What?" Sasuke had a freaked out look on his face.

"A few handsome boys like me." The brunnette leaned in close to Sasuke's face, causing him to have a light blush on his cheeks. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket, and he proposed," What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Sasuke took a glance at the red wall, stammering," I... I don't know..."

"I'll provide you with anything you desire. You could be known as Sasuke Hyuga."

Sasuke looked back at his stalker with a fake smile. "I gotta say, I'm speechless- wait, flattered I should say."

"Will you marry me then, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't think I deserve you."

With that, he shoved Neji into a fountain by the front door and stormed off. Sasuke called out," You may think you can woo me but that's not going to work."

Neji climbed out of the fountain, all drenched from head to toe. He growled in frustration as he looked in the direction where Sasuke is going. Lee ran up to him, followed by a band of singers.

He questioned," What did he say? Did he say yes?" Neji didn't answer and ran off after Sasuke. "I take that as a yes. Hit it, boys!"

The group of singers dressed in red suits sang a song that caught the attention of people.

OoOoOo

Sasuke ran through an alleyway to get away from his stalker but he ended running into a dead end. He could still hear Neji calling out his name from a distance within a mile. Quickly, Sasuke jumped into a nearby empty dumpster and closed the lid, hoping Neji didn't saw. Neji started panting when he stopped to search for the raven. His lavender eyes scanned the area for Sasuke but couldn't find him.

Neji declared," I swear in the name of Hyuga, I WILL make you my husband. You'll say yes. I know you will. Just wait!"

Sasuke listened to the sound of his footsteps leaving the area. When he feels that it's safe, he lifted the dumpster lid for a little bit, startling a few stray cats.

He questioned the cats," Is he gone?" He lifted the lid wide open and climbed out of the dumpster. "Can you believe that? He's trying to ask me to marry him. Me? Husband of that creep?"

He started walking as he continued asking himself. "Sasuke Hyuga? No, not what I have in mind. What does he mean by 'pop out a few?' That sounds so wrong on so many levels."

When he exited from the alleyways, he looked up at the sky to see that it's dark. With the lights on and less people out there, Sasuke began heading back to his apartment. As he was walking, he couldn't help but feel that he's being followed. He quickened his pace and he heard footsteps other than his own following.

Out of nowhere, a raspy voice greeted," Hey there, pretty boy."

Sasuke turned to see a man with long black hair, snake-like eyes, and very pale skin. He took a step back and tried to put on a brave face, asking," What do you want?"

The snake-eyed man chuckled. "It's dangerous for a boy like you to be out here this time at night. All I want is to have some fun and here I am with a beautiful boy such as yourself."

Sasuke took a step back and just as he was about to turn, a hand caught his wrist. Sasuke cried," Let go of me."

"I'm afraid I can't for I am Orochimaru." Orochimaru leaned close to the raven's face, licking his lips.

Sasuke swiftly lifted his foot and kicked the man in the crotch, causing him to let go of his wrist. Sasuke took this as an oppurtunity to run as fast as he could. Orochimaru grunted and called for his men to chase after him and bring him back. Three men including one with silver hair chased after the raven. Sasuke, without knowing where he was going, ended up running to the outskirts of town and ran up on a hill. There, a gloomy looking mansion came to view. Sasuke ran up to the fence and climbed over it, despite the burning feeling in his palms.

He landed on the other side of and hid behind the bushes of the front yard, listening to the sounds of his chasers. Orochimaru's men stopped running to look around for the boy, only to see no sign of him.

One of them shouted," I think he went this way."

After hearing that, the three men ran off to a different direction away from the mansion. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and came out from behind the bushes to straighten out his clothing. He wiped some of the dirt off of his faded blue jeans.

He thought,' Now to get home.'

His plans were cut short when he felt a raindrop on his nose, and he looked up to find rain falling from the gray, cloudy sky. Sasuke sighed in frustration and held his head in his hands to soothe away an upcoming headache. Today was going alright and then it just got bad. Thunder rumbled in the sky followed by a flash of lightning, causing the rain to fall harder.

Sasuke thought,' I must find shelter soon or I'll be sick.'

He turned to glance at the mansion in front of him, deciding whether to go inside or not.

OoOoOo

Now we have Sauske in the picture. I can't for the next chapter... Sasuke meets the beast. Wonder what will happen. *smiles with excitement* 


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Fox

Chapter three

OoOoOo

Sasuke glanced at the gloomy mansion in front of him, decideing whether or not he should go in. The mansion looks dark and depressing judging by the color of the walls and how it's decorated with green vines. Plus, it looked as though no one has lived for years. The raven remembered what his mother told him about trespassing on someone else's property and how it would violate the laws. Also, she told him that if he were a guest at someone's house, he would have to knock on the door and be respectful to the host. Sasuke shook his head to rid away the thoughts of his deceased mother and went back to deciding what to do in the mansion situation. A part of him told him to go inside, but another part of him told him to just leave.

He thought,' If I went inside, it would be considered trespassing. But if I just leave, then I would surely cath a cold from the rain and I wouldn't want to miss work all because of a cold.'

He decided to just do the latter for the sake of his health. The raven went up to the front door and knocked on the door with the lion-shaped door knocker. He waited for a moment for an answer but there is none. Just as he was about to grab the door handle, the door creaked open by itself as if welcoming him. Sasuke took a gulp of air before entering the mansion. As he was entering, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from the window at the top floor.

When Sasuke came inside, the front door slammed behind him, introducing him to the dark atmosphere. The mansion is so dark that Sasuke could hardly see what's inside. Then he remembered that he has a mini flashlight on his set of keys. He doesn't know why he had it until now. He searched his pocket for his keys and took them out. He turned on his mini flashlight that blinded him a little, and he flashed it around the foyer. There, he could see a set of hallways on his left and another starting on his right. In front of him are a set of stairs that have railings that appeared to be broken. He around the foyer, trying to decided where to start. He decided to go down the hallway on his left. As he was walking, he became unaware that there are people watching him.

OoOoOo

In the hallway, a butler and a maid were patroling in the hallway, checking to make sure everything is spotless. The butler is holding a lantern that shines brightly, giving enough light for the maid to see any stains or dirty spots. The maid polishes a granite statue with a rag while the butler looks around to see if anyone is following them.

The butler has short black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He has on a traditional butler outfit with a taikl coat. The maid, on the other hand, has pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She has on a black maid outfit that goes down to her knees with orange frills and short sleeves. Her hair is held back by a black bandana and on her feet were a pair of black ballet flats.

The maid sighed. "Another day work and another night of more work. I swear that we are never going to get any sleep after this, Sai."

"Yes, I agree with you, Sakura-chan." Sai agreed. "But we have to do as master says or else we will facing his wrath."

Sakura stopped polishing the statue for a moment. She stood up from her kneeling position and ran her fingers through her pink locks in frustration. "When will someone just walk in and lift this curse already? Everyday is like the same."

"Calm down, Sakura, someone will come in." Sai assured her.

"Sai, you said the same thing everyday in the last year and a half, and we have six months left."

"You'll never know."

"How would you know that? We've been waiting on that person for a long time and has not shown up!"

"But-" Sai was about to say something but he never got the chance to when he heard footsteps.

He quickly grabbed Sakura and hid behind a nearby statue of a fox. He shut off the lantern and shushed the maid before she would ask what's going on. The two peered around each side of the statue to see a light spot trailing along the velevt carpet followed by a pair of sneaker-clad feet. They couldn't tell whether that person is a male or female but they could make out the spikey hair on the back of his head.

The person called," Hello? Anyone here? I'm looking for a place to stay until the storm is over", as he kept walking.

Sakura and Sai peeked out from behind the statue to see where he is going.

Sakura whispered," Could that be..."

"Shhh."

Hearing this made the raven flash his flashlight in their direction, causing them to hide. The raven looked around behind him for a moment before he went back to walking.

He thought,' I swear I heard voices. I must be imagining things.'

Once he is out of the hearing shot, Sakura and Sai took it as an opputunity to sneak out from behind the statue.

"Will you look at that? It's a boy." Sai whispered.

"Let's follow him." Sakura whispered back before he took off with Sai following behind.

OoOoOo

Sasuke continued walking through the hallway, feeling his legs getting tired.

He thought,' Where is that owner? He or she has gotta be here somewhere.'

That's when he spotted a lighted room, making him feel relieved. He went towards the door and opened it to see that it is a living room. There is a coffee table with stacks of papers sitting on it, a fireplace that is spewing out flames, an old bookshelf in the corner, and a chair sitting in front of the fireplace. Sasuke assumed that the owner must be in this room and he entered, closing the door behind him. He went towards the chair and looked to see that no one is sitting on it. He pouted his lip in disappointment.

He almost jumped he heard an unfamiliar voice greeting," Hello, Sir. Are you looking for something?"

Sasuke turned to find a butler with black hair standing behind him four feet away, smiling at him.

He was about to reply when a maid with pink hair came rushing in with the cart that has tea cups and a teapot on it. She asked," Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Uhh.." Sasuke stammered, backing away. Out of nowhere, another maid and a security guard appeared at his sides. The security guard has spikey brown hair, red triangle tattoos on his face, and brown eyes. He has on black pants, a white T-shirt, and a leather jacket with the word "Security" on the back. The other maid has purplish-blue hair, violet eyes, fair skin, and has the same maid outfit as Sakura's.

The security guard said," Dude, you look cold. How about you sit by the fire? That'll warm you up!"

Sasuke wanted to say something but the purple-eyed maid insisted," Sir, you must. You'll catch a cold if you don't."

She grabbed Sasuke by his arm and gently pushed him into the chair. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.

Sasuke looked around at the servants in the room with him in puzzlement, thinking,' Why are they acting so nice towards me. They haven't even met me yet.'

He asked," May I ask who you are and why you're being so nice to me?"

The pinkette smacked herself on her head, saying," Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Sakura, and I'm a maid." Then she gestured to the butler next to her. "This is Sai, our butler."

The security guy grinned. "My name's Kiba, and I work as a security guard to make sure that everything is secure."

"My name is Hinata, and I'm also a maid." Hinata introduced herself. "What's your name, Sir?"

Sasuke placed on a blank expression, and he said," Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura poured a cup of tea into a teacup, saying," Well, Sasuke, welcome to the mansion."

She handed Sasuke the cup which he gladly took from her hands and took a sip of it. Everyone turned their heads towards the entarnce when they heard the door being opened, and entered the room came a man in a brown business suit with a spikey ponytail. He yawned as he entered, not caring if it's loud or not. Once he finished yawning, he looked to find Sasuke sitting in the chair next to the fire all wrapped up in a blanket and sipping tea. He let out a sigh in annoyance, thinking,' Oh great, look what the cat brought in.'

He said," Hey, you all know that master doesn't like anyone else sitting in his chair."

All the servants started pleading to let Sasuke have the chair for the night.

"Come on, Shikamaru, it's only going to be for one night." Kiba pleaded as he walked up to the brunette. "I mean, look at him! He's probably all soaked to the bone from all the rain outside!"

Shikamaru looked at everyone in the room with him, mostly at Sasuke. He could tell how wet the raven is, judging by the amount of water he has in his hair. He took one glance at the raven, deciding whether to let him stay for the night or not. He shrugged his shoulders and he replied," Why not. It's not like he's going to notice."

All the servants cheered at his response while Sasuke just watched them in annoyance.

Sakura sat down on one of the arms of the chair Sasuke is sitting in, and she asked," So Sasuke, what brought you here to a gloomy place like this? I'm sure you didn't just come here for some reason."

Sasuke began explaining, "Well, I was chased by a gang of thugs and ended up here by accident. I was about to walk away when it started raining, and I had to choose whether I should go inside or leave the place. But then I thought if I leave, then I'll catch a cold. So, I went with the first one."

Hinata nodded. "That's true, you could catch a cold from the rain."

Sasuke asked, "By the way, when I was knocking, how come none of you answered?"

Sakura sighed. "Well, we've been busy with work lately that we didn't notice. Besides, we haven't been expecting visiters for a long time."

"Yeah, we haven't had visiters for about a year and a half." Kiba added, putting his hands behind his head. "I was pretty surprised to see someone brave enough to come here."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke questioned in puzzlement.

"Well-" Kiba was about to began speaking when a large shadow loomed over him. Kiba felt someone breathing down his neck, and he could sense a pair of eyes glowering down at him. When he turned around, he showed a look of fear on his face and backed away. All the other servants showed fear as well and they hid behind the chair, trembling at the sight of the beast. All of them except Shikamaru, who just stood there with a bored expression. Sasuke looked at them with a questioning look before turning back to look at the beast in front of him.

The beast is showing his barred teeth, breathing in and out rapidly in anger. The beast shouted in a deep scary voice," WHO LET THIS BOY IN?"

"No one, I swear!" Sakura pleaded, waving her hands around. "No one let him in. Please, I beg of you, Master."

"HE'S TRESPASSING! WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU STOP HIM?" He demanded, clenching and unclenching his clawed hands.

Sai stepped in. "We didn't know that we were going to have a visiter. I-"

"SAVE IT, YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE! YOU WILL ALL BE PUNISHED LATER!" Then the beast turned to the raven. "NOW YOU ARE MY PRISONER!"

Sasuke stood up from his chair, shaking off the blanket, feeling indignant from the beast's rude behavior. He shouted at the beast," I would like it if you stop shout at your servants! I was the one who let myself in, not them! What are you going to do about it?"

The beast looked at the raven for a moment, taking the time to think of a comeback. He threatened," I'LL LOCK YOU AWAY IN THE DUNGEON NOT ONLY FOR TRESPASSING, BUT FOR SITTING IN MY CHAIR. I CLEARLY STATED THAT NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO SIT IN MY CHAIR!"

"So you're going to lock me away in the dungeon for sitting in your chair?" Sasuke frowned and folded his arms over his chest. Then he realizes that the beast is hiding his appearance in the darkness. He felt a smirk crawl up on his face, and he taunted," What's the matter? Are you afraid of the light, Scaredy-cat?"

The beast growled. "No, I'm not. In fact, I'm never afraid of light."

"Then show yourself, you big coward!" Sasuke shouted, still smirking.

The beast mumbled," Big mistake," under his breath.

The beast slowly stepped into the light, making stomping noises with his giant feet as he did so. The servants were trembling with fear and coward more behind the chair. When the beast is in the light, Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by his appearance. He was expecting that the beast would look more like a monster he read about in books, but the beast actually looked more like a fox instead. The beast has golden blond fur, sharp claws, a large build covered by ripped clothing, and a fluffy tail that looks so soft. Sasuke stood there speechless after seeing what the fox actually looks like in light, noticing how hideous he appeared.

The fox snorted. "What's wrong? Did my appearance disgust you, Teme?"

Sasuke blinked twice before he would say a word. The only thing about the fox that catches his eye are those fierce blue eyes that remind him of the morning light. He gazed into those blue orbs to see that they show anger, sadness, and despair.

The fox is starting to feel impatient from the silence. "Well?"

Sasuke is snapped back to reality and he responded," Does it look like I care? I wouldn't waste time judging a person by his or her looks."

The fox looked at him in surprise after he said that. Just as he was about to turn on his heel to leave, he heard the raven mumble," Dobe."

He quickly turned back around, yelling," WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Sasuke smirked. "You heard me. I said dobe."

The fox grabbed Sasuke by the collar and yanked him off the ground so that he is up close to his face. He said through his gritted teeth," Go ahead, Teme! Call me dobe one more time! I dare you!"

"Dobe."

"That's it! You are so going get it now!" The fox raised his clawed hand, ready rip the boy to shreds. Right when he was about to do that, he heard a voice calling," You put that man down right now!"

The fox recognized that voice and he turned his head to see a man with a scar across his nose. He has brown hair put up in a ponytail, dark caramel skin, and brown eyes that show kindness. He also has on green striped pajamas with slippers. He had his hands on his hips as he was giving the fox a stern look.

He repeated," Put him down now!"

The fox gave in to the man's demand and placed the raven back down on his feet. He went up to the man and apologized," Sorry Iruka."

"Don't "Sorry Iruka" me, young man. Is that how you should treat a guest?" Iruka scolded. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"But Iruka-"

"No buts! Now apologize to this young man." Iruka advised, pointing at Sasuke.

The fox sighed in annoyance at his words, and he turned to face Sasuke. He told him," I'm sorry for threatening you", in a cold way.

Iruka cleared his throat. "And?"

"Would you like to have a place to stay?"

Sasuke placed on a calm expression and nodded. "I would love that."

The fox turned towards his servants, and he commanded," Sakura, Hinata, take him to his room. I want him to have dinner with me and he better be there at six." The two weren't moving away from their spot. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!"

Hinata and Sakura immediately rushed out of their hiding spot and swiftly took Sasuke up to his room, leaving the fox alone with the men. The fox took a seat in his chair and rested his head in his paw, feeling a headache coming up. The male servants went up to him and decided to discuss what to do with the raven.

Shikamaru started," This is the first time we ever had a visiter in a long time."

"I'll say, it feels like it's been centuries", Kiba agreed. "Don't you agree, Sai?"

Sai nodded in agreement, not saying a word.

The fox said," What am I going to do with this guy? He's nothing but a pain in the butt!"

Iruka suggested," Well, there is something that could be done and that is lifting the curse. You've been waiting in despair for a while now, Naruto."

"What can he do if all he does is insult me?" The fox, who is just called Naruto, asked in frustration. "It's already bad enough that he's a teme!"

Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest, saying," Iruka's right, Naruto. I think it's about time you do something about that curse instead of sitting there sulking. Remember what the sorceress said? She said that you can lift the curse when you find true love and that person will have to love you back."

"You're saying that if Naruto could get Sasuke to fall in love with him, then the curse will be broken." Sai interpretted his words.

"Exactly." Shikamaru replied. "Naruto, this guy is our only hope of being free."

"Yeah, so you better not screw this up." Kiba jumped in.

Iruka instructed the fox," Just be nice, polite, and show hositility."

"AND CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" All men said together.

Th fox blinked for a moment before taking a deep breath, saying," Alright, I'll see if I could take the time to at least get to know him."

"That's the spirit!" Kiba cheered, holding a thumbs up.

OoOoOo

There you have it! Sasuke meets the beast. I had a writer's block for this chapter and I hope it turns out okay. 


End file.
